


Letters to Your Soul

by sosoamro



Series: Write Your Love [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, Id fight them but love them ya feel, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Oikawa is just so happy nothing can piss him off anymore except kuroo, daisuga - Freeform, her name is kanako, id adopt her tbh like god i love badass kids, matsuhana - Freeform, volleyball lovechild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6168328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sosoamro/pseuds/sosoamro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The old habits of leaving notes follow them around until the end of time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Perfect Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Oikawa insists he could still fight Iwa as he runs down the aisle naturo-style.

"Green flowers! Who the heck suggested green?" Oikawa asked frowning at his friends. It's been only a few months since him and Iwa got engaged and everyone has been throwing their suggestions at Oikawa. "I think it was Makki." Mattsun said quickly pointing at Makki. "No actually I'm pretty sure it was Kuroo's idea." Makki said pointing at Kuroo.

Oikawa turned to look at Kuroo with a blank face before cringing a little "Why are you even here your ideas sucks?" He said as Kuroo pouted "You hurt my heart Oikawa I'm just trying to help so you'll stop talking about this wedding planning." He said with a smirk.

Bokuto threw his hands up "It's okay Kuroo bro I wouldn't hurt your heart." He said as Kuroo smiled "I know you wouldn't bro." then they went on saying 'bro' a few more times before Akaashi told them to stop, saying Oikawa might blow up if they did. 

"I'm not mad, really! Go on, keep saying bro. I dare you. Say it Bokuto. Come on Kuroo say it, one more time, do it." Oikawa said with the most passive aggressive smile Kuroo has yet seen. Kuroo raised his hands as Bokuto lowered his hands and moved closer to Akaashi. 

"Stop scaring people Oikawa." Iwa said as Daichi tilted his head "Just wanted to make sure but you both are going to be Iwaizumi now right? So what should we call you guys or should we stick to before?" He asked as Kuroo smiled "Yeah, which one is going to be Mrs.Iwaizumi? I'm betting it's Oikawa." 

"Kuroo get the fuck out of my house or not even Iwa will hold me back."

~                 ~               ~            ~            ~            ~            ~           ~          ~          ~           ~          ~           ~             ~ 

Oikawa watched as Iwa got in his apartment, throwing his bag to the side before dragging himself to the couch and throwing himself on it, sighing loudly as he buried his head in the cushion. "Are you okay Iwa-chan?" He asked as he walked from behind the couch, leaning over to look at his fiance. 

Iwa answered but his voice was muffed by the cushion then he groaned loudly. "I'm sorry I didn't catch that." Oikawa said with a sweet smile, turning around to the front then kneeling down to get on Iwa's eye level "Is college stressing you out? Is it time you admit I'm right and you should have just left with the bachelor's degree?" He asked.

Iwa raised his head just enough to glare at Oikawa before pushing himself "One side with you telling me I should have left and another side with my parents saying I need to continue." He muttered as Oikawa rolled his eyes "No one is forcing you to do anything Iwa-chan, if I was forcing you we would probably be traveling the world right now." He said, getting up and sitting besides Iwa with a happy sigh. 

"Travel the world hu?" Iwa asked, the subject changing was helping with improving his mood slowly. Oikawa nodded as he scooted closer to Iwa until he was on the other's lap. Oikawa then wrapped his arms around Iwa's neck "We would do some much crazy things and meet so many different people. I want to go to India and ride on elephants and go to LA and party all night and-" 

Oikawa stopped talking and started giggling as Iwa kissed his neck, wrapping his hands around Oikawa's waist. "Go on." Iwa whispered against Oikawa's neck. "And- and- God Iwa stop teasing!" Oikawa giggled as Iwa flipped Oikawa and got on top of him "Me? Teasing? Never." He said.

~                 ~               ~            ~            ~            ~            ~           ~          ~          ~           ~          ~           ~             ~ 

"Oikawa you look like you would need some help walking." Kuroo said with a smirk as Oikawa glared at him. They both found a job at a graphic design company. Oikawa said he was staying here temporarily just like his first job as a restaurant manager, insisting once Iwa was done they were going to move far away so he wasn't going to get serious about work.

Kuroo on the other hand has been working in the graphics design company before he graduated in 3 months. He's been working there for Kenma really, hoping one day he would be able to make a small game for his precious boyfriend. 

"Oh shut up," Oikawa hissed as he walked away to the bathroom. He only wished he stopped asking for rough sex. He loved it, but the aftermath would always remind him why he hated life. Once he was done with his business he walked back, only to find Kuroo staring with a pale face at his desk "Kuroo? Are you okay?" He asked as Kuroo stood up slowly "I just saw a snake." he muttered.

"A what?"

"A fucking snake, bro."

"A snake...?"

From the other side of the office a lady stepped in with an empty cage "NO ONE PANIC BUT I LOST MY PET SNAKE."

~                 ~               ~            ~            ~            ~            ~           ~          ~          ~           ~          ~           ~             ~ 

' _This girl came to work today, set her freakin pet snake loose and terrorized everyone. I'm too scared to leave my house now. Everywhere I look I see that ugly thing just.... **there**._ '

' _Sounds traumatic. Tell me more._ '

' _I know that's sarcastic but I'm actually going to tell you more. Kuroo started throwing everything his arms could reach at it. Everyone was screaming, even people that didn't know what was going on. Kuroo tried to throw my computer screen at it too._ '

' _For such a big guy he seems scared of everything._ ' 

' _He claims it's just reptiles. So how is studying?_ '

' _I want my professor to die. Do you think I could talk to that girl and borrow her snake?_ '

~                 ~               ~            ~            ~            ~            ~           ~          ~          ~           ~          ~           ~             ~ 

Oikawa and Iwa decided to finally set a date for the wedding. Oikawa's parents wanted summer, and Iwa's parents said they wanted summer too. Their friends wanted spring or autumn. Daichi, Suga, Makki and Akaashi said spring while Bokuto, Kuroo, Kenma and Mattsun said autumn. Oikawa on the other hand said he wanted winter, and who was Iwa to deny him that.

"January 1st." Iwa muttered looking at the calendar, Oikawa nodded with an excited smile, that was almost a month away. If Kuroo was here he would say how cheesy this all is. Except no one was here now. It was just Oikawa, Iwa, next year's calendar and the lamp on the side turned on to give a little light to the dark room.

"We haven't planned anything yet." Iwa muttered, turning to look at Oikawa now. Oikawa smiled widely "Because everyone we know is useless and can't give us proper ideas." He said then giggled. "Any theme in mind at least?" Iwa asked then frowned "And no X-files or aliens please." He said.

Oikawa nodded slowly as he took a hold of Iwa's arm, cuddling closer to him on the bed "Blue. Blue with notes filling the place and a fountain in the middle." He said.

Iwa smiled at him, snickering a little, it was true, if Kuroo was here he would have said how cheesy this was.

~                 ~               ~            ~            ~            ~            ~           ~          ~          ~           ~          ~           ~             ~ 

When the two went to get the suits they bought a week ago, Oikawa frowned looking at it. "Does something look wrong?" Iwa asked. Oikawa nodded "I decided I want a dress."

~                 ~               ~            ~            ~            ~            ~           ~          ~          ~           ~          ~           ~             ~ 

"Tooru, baby, I love you but you can't wear a dress and a suit at the same time." Oikawa's mom said when Oikawa and Iwa came over to visit. Iwa has only seen Oikawa's family several hundred times, so it wasn't awkward for him to come to them complaining about their own son and have them help him knock sense into Oikawa.

"Mom I thought you said you would help me do whatever I want!" Oikawa said crossing his hands. Oikawa's father sighed "Your mother is right, you can't wear both at once." he said. "I never said at ONCE dad! I said I could change through the wedding." Oikawa explained, as if that made perfect sense in his head.

That's when Oikawa's sister butted in "That sounds pretty stupid really." She said, stretching her arm to give her brother a soft arm punch. "Your face looks stupid." Oikawa said, both of them shared a secret smile though, knowing the only was only joking. 

~                 ~               ~            ~            ~            ~            ~           ~          ~          ~           ~          ~           ~             ~ 

Iwa and Oikawa found a dress two weeks before their wedding. They had everything ready the week they got the suits. They gave out the invitations, booked a reception and completed the design for the area, surprisingly the last one was thanks to Kuroo. 

"Do I look like a princess?" Oikawa asked as he wore the dress at the store and spun around, trying to act like a model with the serious face before giggling like an idiot at Iwa's face. "Yes, now come on, take it off you can't keep coming back to wear it Oikawa jeez." Iwa muttered blushing.

Oikawa's been asking to go every other day to try on the dress. The only reason he didn't take the dress home with him was because he didn't have a proper place to keep it and make sure it stays neat. "Oh okay you bossy meanie! Are you going to visit your parents today?" Oikawa asked as Iwa sighed loudly, not ready to see his parents just yet. 

They were happy for him, but they were mad he decided to have the wedding so soon. They thought during the summer would be so much better, more planning, more time and of course more focusing on his studies until then.

"Let's just visit them tomorrow, I'm not in the mood today." Iwa said. Oikawa smirked at him as he raised the dress a little and sent a wink at him "Oh I'll get you in the mood mister grumpy." He said then walked away to change. Iwa only hoped he would get over how he felt when Oikawa did that, but ever since he met Oikawa he knew he wouldn't ever get over that feeling. 

~                 ~               ~            ~            ~            ~            ~           ~          ~          ~           ~          ~           ~             ~ 

"I can't believe it's today- or tomorrow. Actually like in a few hours but you know what I mean!" Oikawa said excitedly as he grabbed Iwa's hand hardly. Iwa squeezed Oikawa's hand back and smiled at him "Try to get some sleep when we get home then." Iwa said.

If anything made Oikawa happier it was the news that Iwa moved out of his stupid dorm and moved in with Oikawa. Of course Iwa made a big deal about how he was going to miss Akaashi, which was probably exaggerated to tease Oikawa.

But at the certain moment, Iwa wasn't trying to tease Oikawa at all. Every one was here, sitting and talking and celebrating Daichi's birthday, New Years and the 'bachelors party' as Kuroo said. Even thought Iwa and Oikawa were pretty sure a party like that was the stupidest thing ever. 

When it was half an hour away from midnight, Iwa and Oikawa got up, said their goodbyes to everyone -and faked a goodbye to their 'freedom' because Kuroo asked them to do so for the sake of the fake bachelors party- and left. They went to the hills, as the fireworks played they said how they were going to stay together forever.

~                 ~               ~            ~            ~            ~            ~           ~          ~          ~           ~          ~           ~             ~ 

Oikawa stood nervously on the outside waiting for the right moment to walk in with his father. Of course he decided to wear the dress at the beginning as he walks down the aisle then later changes into a suit later on once the party moves to the outside.

The outside was beautiful. A small fountain in the middle of the area. Blue love notes hanging from the wooden garden ceiling, covering the top like sparkling stars. Everything Oikawa asked for exactly. Happy he got it his way.

Bokuto dared Oikawa an hour ago to do the naruto run half way walking down the aisle and for some reason Oikawa decided he was going to do that. When Oikawa's father told him to come so they walk in, Oikawa hooked his hand in his father's, and they entered calmly. Oikawa was smiling at the camera man for a good memorable picture then at Iwa, giving him a wink before turning to look at Bokuto and Kuroo.

Bokuto was giving Oikawa two thumbs up as Kuroo smirked in a way saying 'You would never do that dare' with a caring look in his eyes, happy to finally see his second best friend getting married. Oikawa smirked back at them then unhooked his arm from his father's before grabbing the dress, leaning forward and doing the naruto run.

Iwa almost felt Oikawa was up to something when he sent him that wink. When Oikawa ran to him naruto-style Iwa couldn't even be mad as he broke down laughing. Kuroo gasped not believing Oikawa actually did that on his own wedding day while Bokuto starting hooting until he got their pack of friends to join along.

The officiant got everyone to calm down as Oikawa stood in front of Iwa with tears in his eyes from laughing too. Once Iwa straightened his back and calmed down, the officiant began talking, something about exchanging vows and living together through the rich and poor and yada yada. Iwa wasn't really listening as much as he was focusing on Oikawa, mouthing ' _Fight me_.'

Oikawa grinned at that and nodded, then snapped back to reality when the officiant coughed and repeated his sentence.

"Do you, Tooru, take Hajime to be your lawfully wedded husband?" 

"I do"

"Do you, Hajime, take Tooru to be your lawfully wedded hus-"

"-Wife. I do."

Oikawa tried to hold back his laughter as everyone laughed in the crowd. The officiant sighed as he continued "I now pronounce you husband and wife." He said as Oikawa threw himself at Iwa and began kissing him.

 ~                 ~               ~            ~            ~            ~            ~           ~          ~          ~           ~          ~           ~             ~ 

' _Iwa-chan! I got a great idea! Since we are both now mature adults that live together we can stop using the library and annoying Jan-san._ '

' _Why do you insist on still using those notes and not telling me about this plan any other way. We live together now this isn't needed._ '

' _Ummm I'm going to insist on this the same way you insist on not texting me. 5 years now and not a single text. Anyways how about we start using letters and leaving them around the apartment! Doesn't that sound so much better!_ '

 ~                 ~               ~            ~            ~            ~            ~           ~          ~          ~           ~          ~           ~             ~ 

When Oikawa got back home from work and found a little sticky note on the fridge he tilted his head confused and removed it, reading the words slowly ' _I hope you don't mean letters as in letters with the actual letter stuff and things and stamp and all. That's too much work and I have so much notes left to use._ '

Oikawa smiled to himself as he looked for another note, quickly finding one and a pen, then wrote ' _I liked the notes more anyways_ ' then stuck it on fridge and went to watch TV, waiting for Iwa to get back home. 


	2. The Perfect Lovechild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa decides he wants a kid, Iwa thought he meant a dog not a human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fill their hearts with the word papa and daddy

It's been 3 and a half years since Oikawa and Iwa got married, 2 years since Iwa finished college with the masters degree, and 6 months since Oikawa suggested adoption. He thought the least he could do since he was stuck not traveling around the world because of Iwa's job was having a little child to look after.

The idea never crossed his mind until he saw Iwa helping a little boy reach the toy he was trying to grab in the store. The little boy looked at Iwa after he was given the toy and smiled so widely Oikawa felt his heart rip wide open. "Iwa I want one!" Oikawa said when the kid walked away back to his mother. Iwa gave Oikawa a weird look, not understanding Oikawa meant he was talking about the kid, thinking he meant the toy.

So Oikawa brought the subject up to Iwa several times in the last 6 months. "I want a baby." He said as Iwa nodded tiredly, as if he thought being a doctor was less stressful than being a student. "Iwa-chaann pay attention to me." Oikawa said as Iwa looked up from his 7th cup of coffee since he got home and smiled at Oikawa "I heard you, I said yeah." He said, but of course he had no idea what Oikawa was talking about.

6 months of Oikawa talking to Iwa about the kid's room, where will they send the kid to school, the cloths they are going to buy and the fun time they are going to have. 6 months of Oikawa preparing information and documents and emptying out the second room in the apartment that held most of his useless things.

And here they were, 6 months after that suggestion, standing outside an orphanage in a bright sunny summer day with an overly excited Oikawa and a confused Iwa. "I'm so excited Iwa-chan! I can't believe it was so this easy to convince you. You're the best." Oikawa said, leaning over to give Iwa a quick kiss before holding onto his arm.

"Why would it be hard to convince me? I love dogs. Anyways the animal shelter is on the other street so we need to get back in the car-"

"Did you just say dog?"

"Yeah, why? Don't tell me you want a cat?" 

"Hajime I was talking about a human child, not a fucking dog."

~                 ~               ~            ~            ~            ~            ~           ~          ~          ~           ~          ~           ~             ~

The happy mood Oikawa was in was ruined, and Iwa went from confused to shocked. How could he hasn't noticed Oikawa was talking about an actual human child. Why did he think Oikawa was talking about an animal?

WWas it because Oikawa wouldn't like to share Iwa's love or because Oikawa just doesn't seem like the type to want a child? Well both thoughts were wrong because Oikawa still forced Iwa in the orphanage.

There were greeted by a nice lady named Kiyoko, she walked them through the place showing them where the kids ate and played and studied. While Oikawa was trying to cheer up Iwa was following around getting pissed at how stupid he was every stupid. He wanted to grab Oikawa and apologize and kiss him all over but decided to let his husband cool off on his own.

Just when Iwa thought things couldn't get worse, the moment they stepped out to the playground a ball was thrown at their direction. Kiyoko tried to grab it but it was too fast and hit the top of Oikawa's head. The ball bounced off his head then onto the ground. Most of the children pointed at a single girl standing in the middle before laughing and returning to whatever they were doing.

Kiyoko frowned and motioned the girl over, and that was when Iwa knew it really was over for him because he suddenly felt like this girl was the one. She walked over with an attitude in her walk that reminded him so much of Oikawa. She had a smirk plastered over her face as she stood in front of them, placing a hand over her hip. 

"Say sorry right now to the guests." Kiyoko said as the girl rolled her eyes "It wasn't my fault! The ball just flew!" She said, one of her bottom teeth missing. Iwa guessed she was around 5 or 6.

Oikawa crossed his arms and was about to say something along the lines of 'Saying sorry won't kill you' but he sighed and gave her a smile "It's okay, no big deal." he said.

She nodded "I know it's not a big deal." She said, walked around them to grab the ball then walked away. Kiyoko looked at Oikawa and Iwa with a weak smile "I'm sorry, she's a troublemaker, too much to handle sometimes. She is a good kid though." She said.

Oikawa looked back at the girl, she continued playing with her friends using a small volleyball net. She threw the ball high up then she hit it and scored, her and her team of two other girls began cheering. The second Oikawa saw her true smile he saw Iwa in her. She looked like Iwa once Oikawa started comparing them. 

She had short hair that seemed to be terribly cut, as if she held the scissors and cut her hair on her own. She was covered with little band-aids of dinosaurs and princesses. Her messy bangs were held back with pink and blue clips. 

Oikawa happened to notice she was also a walking fashion disaster. She had a white shirt with a green dinosaur on it, wore dirty rainbow leggings and a pink tutu that seemed too big on her, as if she's taken it from one of the older kids.

"What's her name?" Oikawa and Iwa asked at the same time turning to look at Kiyoko. She looked down as if trying hard to remember the name, but Oikawa doubted that she forgot. Maybe she was purposely doing this so Oikawa and Iwa would move on and look for another kid.

Iwa didn't wait for an answer though, he started walking towards her, making his way through the children that didn't seem to notice him at all. Once he got to where she was playing he gestured her to come over. She whispered something to her friend, handed the ball over then walked over to Iwa.

"Can I help you?" She asked, a fake smile over her face. It looked like it was taught. As if she was told to smile that way when people come to this place to adopt. "I like the way you hit my husband's head, he deserves that really." Iwa said, smiling at her as he stooped down at get on eye level with her.

She smiled wickedly then and raised her eyes up as if that was a compliment to be taken. "Thank you," She said cutely then gave him the forced smile again "Is that it? I wanna go." She said, turning to look at her friends.

Iwa slowly nodded "Yeah that's it, I just wanted to know your name last thing." He said as she bit her lip and looked away, wondering if she should tell him her name. Last time she told a person that came to adopt her name, they took her only to return her later. She promised never to tell her name to people that weren't going to keep her forever.

"Is there a problem? Are you okay?" Iwa asked, immediately sensing the discomfort. She looked at him and quickly shook her head then walked back to the game, deciding to ignore Iwa's question.

Not that it was a surprise a rebellious little girl didn't like Iwa right away, but Iwa really thought he had a connection with children even if he didn't try. He thought children just naturally liked him. When he walked back to Oikawa and Kiyoko, Oikawa seemed more upset than earlier.

"What's wrong?" Iwa asked, wondering if getting a child to the house was okay when he had Oikawa, the biggest baby, to look after. Oikawa frowned as he caught onto Iwa's hand "Oh she's been left before Iwa, that's why she's so mean." He said.

"No I said she's been meaner since she was left, she's always been this way really. She doesn't like people that come to adopt. She calls them liars and friend thieves." Kiyoko said as Iwa nodded slowly "So what's her name then?" he then asked.

"Kanako." Kiyoko answered, all three of them looked back to see look at her. She stopped in the game momentarily, as if she heard her name, then continued on.

~                 ~               ~            ~            ~            ~            ~           ~          ~          ~           ~          ~           ~             ~

For a week every day since Oikawa and Iwa meet Kanako they've been coming to the orphanage to talk to her. She stopped faking smiles in front of then by the middle of the week and talked to them longer each time. 

She told them she loves dogs, that she always wanted a dog. Iwa could already feel proud of her. She said she wanted to be wrestler when she grows up. "I'm going to kick everyone!" She said one day slamming her hands on the little green table she was drawing on. 

"Why would you want that?" Oikawa asked with a concerned pout as she turned to look at him and smiled "To show everyone I'm the best! Duhhh!" She said, turning back to continue drawing.

Everyday of that week Iwa and Oikawa would go home wishing they could take Kanako with them. That could only happen if she agrees to come along. "She's so tiny I want to hold her and protect her and-" Iwa cut Oikawa off "She would actually be the one to protect you, did you see how she stopped that kid from pulling your chair?" 

~                 ~               ~            ~            ~            ~            ~           ~          ~          ~           ~          ~           ~             ~

"Well we have all the paper work signed." Kiyoko said with a smile when Oikawa and Iwa came. Oikawa clapped his hands together excited and anxious. Oikawa said himself he was going to write all the papers if Kanako said she didn't want to come with them, because it was her choice after all.

They followed Kiyoko to the playground, already used to the area but still needed her as a guide just in case. When they stepped out, Kanako spotted them then ran over, throwing her hands up as Iwa bent down getting ready to pick her up.

She jumped into his arms as he tightly grabbed her and spun her around, then placed her over his hip. "How are you doing today, little monkey?" he asked, poking her nose as she giggled and swatted his hand away "My tooth is wobbly!" She said, opening her mouth to show her right front tooth slightly shaking. 

Oikawa leaned over Iwa's shoulder to look at her "Ohh looks like we're going to pull that out, do you know how?" He asked as Kanako tilted her head curiously. Oikawa slightly opened his own mouth, with two fingers he grabbed his right front tooth then acted like he painfully pulled it out.

Of course normal children would have started crying, but Kanako started squealing and laughing. Oikawa figured she liked scary things way more than children her age should. She was turning 6 in a little more than a month, on July 27th. 

Oikawa remembered telling Iwa how cute it was she was a leo when they found out. "Imagine Iwa, a gemini, a cancer and a leo in one house. All of our birthdays after each other!" He said. Iwa wasn't sure how useful that was suppose to be but it made Oikawa happy so it was probably a good thing.

"Well Nako, Oikawa and I are heading off home soon," Iwa said as he felt his heart almost bursting out of his chest as he continued "Would you like to come with us?" He asked. Kanako looked at him, as if searching his eyes for a lie before turning to look at Oikawa, whom looked ready to cry if she said no.

"Is there icecream at home?" She asked as Iwa quickly nodded "Yes, yes there is." He said, feeling so hopeful all of a sudden. She slowly hummed as she tilted her head to rest on Iwa's shoulder "Then I want to go home." she muttered softly.

Oikawa wasn't sure why he started tearing up but Iwa threatened to punch him if he kept crying, which got Kanako to burst out laughing. Oikawa then pouted and placed his hands on his hips "Rude Iwa-chan!" He said.

~                 ~               ~            ~            ~            ~            ~           ~          ~          ~           ~          ~           ~             ~

After Kanako packed her small things and said goodbye to her friends, she walked with Iwa and Oikawa to the car, one hand holding Oikawa the other Iwa, asking them if she was going back to the orphanage ever again.

Iwa wondered if that was a trick question. Was she trying to test if they were going to leave her? Or did she just want to know if she would see her friends again? 

Oikawa seemed to handle it pretty quickly "We'll only go back if you want. We wouldn't want to leave you but if you want to see your friends that's okay." He said with a smile as he swung his and Kanako's hand up higher. 

Iwa grinned as if it was a competition and swung Kanako's hand higher. Soon enough they were doing it together at once, getting Kanako flying a few steps before landing and doing it again. 

She only squealed and giggled as they did. Once they got to the car, Oikawa managed to gracefully place her in the car seat then they drove home. At the apartment they showed Kanako everywhere. 

Of course Kanako's room was the spare room that was mostly empty apart from the bed, the nightstand, a dresser and a mirror with a few lamps and pictures put here and there. It looked more like a guests room than a child's room.

"Can I change it?" Kanako asked as Oikawa nodded "Would you like to paint it? We can paint it. Ohh make it star constellations! Iwa-chan remember when I showed you my old room?"

"How can I forget? You always show it to me when I come over to visit your parents."

"Rude Iwa-chan! Anyways we can so do that! It would look amazing, right?"

"No," Kanako said, stopping Iwa from answering "I want dinosaurs! And princesses! Can you draw a big car? I want a big pink monster truck on the wall." She said, walking over to the bed then climbing on it and jumping around, throwing her hands up as she laughed "I want a butterfly too! A brown and yellow butterfly!" She went on.

Oikawa twitched his nose in disgust "What an ugly color. Brown is ugly don't say brown. We can make the butterfly pink and yellow." He said thinking about it as Kanako bounced higher on the bed, now chanting "Brown! Brown! Brown!" over and over.

Iwa smirked and went over to the bed, got on after he took his shoes off, and started jumping too. Along with Kanako chanting 'brown'. Oikawa pouted at them, pointing at the floor "Get down you two right now! This is my house! My rules! No jumping on the be-"

"Come on Tooru you alien nerd!"

"Yeah! Come! Come!!"

Oikawa gave in to the two whom looked alike so much it physically hurt him. He got on the bed and started jumping with them, until Iwa accidentally fell on the bed. Oikawa and stopped jumping only to smirk and jump on Iwa. The three of them stayed there laughing and tickling each other until Kanako fell asleep.

~                 ~               ~            ~            ~            ~            ~           ~          ~          ~           ~          ~           ~             ~

"You WHAT?"

"Don't scream Kuroo she's sleeping!"

"My best friend adopts a kid and I'm a week late to know!"

"I didn't want you to jinx it"

"Tooru don't talk to me I'm leaving. Goodbye it was nice knowing you, you fake bi-"

"Shhh!!! I put up a swear jar now. She heard me say the f word once and caught onto it like a gum at the bottom of a shoe."

"Iwaizumi Tooru, or should I say Oikawa Tooru, the man I've known since we started college, literally just said 'The f word' instead of fu-"

"KUROO SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"Oh there he is! I thought the aliens took the real you away I got so worried."

~                 ~               ~            ~            ~            ~            ~           ~          ~          ~           ~          ~           ~             ~

Kuroo, Kenma, Bokuto and Akaashi sat around the little girl. She was still a mess when it came to dressing up but at least Oikawa made sure she wore matching socks now, so there was an improvement.

"She's so tiny how doesn't she get scared of Tooru?" Bokuto whispered, as if loud noise would break Kanako. Akaashi frowned "She looks like she's actually going to be pretty tall." He said in a normal voice.

"But she's tiny!" Bokuto whispered intensely, as if it was to make it sound more than just a fact. Kuroo shrugged "So what? Kenma's tiny. Tiny people are scary if anything bro. Kenma made me cry in high school when we first met" Kuroo muttered.

Kenma smiled, despite him not wanting to approach children generally, he did seem to like Kanako. She acted older, and only spoiled herself around Iwa. She knew exactly whom she had wrapped around her little fingers.

"Hey Kanako." Kuroo called out to her. She turned around from her drawing and looked at him "Yeah?" She asked as Kuroo smirked "Who go you like more? Iwa or Oikawa?" he asked, because even after Oikawa took Iwa's family name the close friends still called him Oikawa.

"Umm...that's a good question!" She said then smiled "I'll find out right now!" then pushed herself up and ran to the kitchen. "Can I have icecream?" She asked her two parents. Iwa was chopping up the vegetables for the salad while Oikawa was cooking the soup.

Their answers were immediate. A "Wait until after supper darling." from Oikaw and a "What flavor?" from Iwa. She took Iwa strawberry before she ran back to the others. "I like Iwa-chan." She said, because yes it changed according to their answers.

Kuroo nodded his head proud at her "Good girl, you know how to play your cards." He said. She said a quick thank you before Bokuto raised his hand to grab her attention "What do you call them?" He asked.

Kanako was always unsure of what to call them. She usually didn't worry about names because she would just stand in front of them and they would look at her right away. "I don't...call them anything." She said unsure.

Bokuto smiled "You can try dad, or papa. I think saying papa to Oikawa would melt his heart. You should try it." He said, his voice still low but getting higher, feeling confident it wouldn't scare Kanako away. 

"Papa....Papa Oikawa?" She asked unsure if that's how she should say it. Kenma nodded "And try daddy Iwa-chan. It would work if he ever doesn't listen to you." He said. Kuroo smirked "Ohh Kenma you player, I knew you had it in you to turn kids to little beasts." He said.

Akaashi decided to play along with this since it looked too fun "Call Kuroo and Bokuto uncle too, so you'll have four men around your fingers." He told her with a quick wink. Kuroo and Bokuto turned to him with a shocked look. 

"Thanks for the advice uncle Bokuto" She said as Bokuto grabbed his chest, as if trying to keep his heart from jumping out of his chest. "And you too uncle Kuroo!" She added. Kuroo felt his body go numb at how adorable that was.

Kanako smiled at them then turned away and went back to coloring. "Bokuto your boyfriend is sadistic what is this?" Kuroo muttered disbelieving as Bokuto whined "Akaashi why did you do this! Why!!!" 

~                 ~               ~            ~            ~            ~            ~           ~          ~          ~           ~          ~           ~             ~

3 months have passed. Kanako had the biggest birthday party Oikawa has ever seen a kid have. All her friends from the orphanage came. Kuroo and Bokuto tried to buy her a little car for her to drive but Kenma convinced them out of it by telling them there was no space in an apartment for a children's driving car.

Iwa and Oikawa bought her a huge dragon flyer toy with a remote control. She loved it so much she wouldn't let it go ever since she got it. She even sent the notes Oikawa and Iwa left around to each other. Oikawa started writing any note during the day and asking Kanako to fly it over to Iwa, and vise versa.

Note like ' _Iwa-chan, remember when you thought we were going to a adopt a dog._ '

' _If you think I won't cuss in notes you thought wrong. You're lucky this girl can't read yet._ '

' _Curse on the notes and I'll tell Nako-chan and have you pay in the swear jar._ '

' _I'm threatened in my own house??? I???? What have we come to???_ '

' _Actually this house is still signed in my name sooo ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯_ '

' _ALMOST 8 YEARS OF DEALING WITH THIS FUCKING EMOJI BULLSHIT TOORU I SWEAR TO GOD._ '

The most interesting thing during those three months was when Kanako called Oikawa papa. He felt so happy he almost started crying, Kanako asked if she said anything wrong and Oikawa was trying so hard to tell her no but he couldn't speak. When Iwa came to the room and asked what happened Kanako said "Daddy, papa looks sick."

Iwa then felt himself wanting to cry. He instead picked Kanako up and told Oikawa to pull himself together "What a big baby he is right? Come on Oikawa let's watch a movie, I'll hug you." He said as Kanako smiled "Yeah papa, daddy is right." 

Oikawa put on the bee movie, cuddled on the couch with Iwa and Kanako stuffed herself in the middle, one of her arms wrapped around a teddy bear, the other holding a big bowl of icecream. 

If Oikawa wasn't so happy he might have took the icecream away, saying she had too much, then sent her off to bed. But they stayed up all night that day Iwa had to call in sick the next day to sleep in. Oikawa told Kuroo to cover of him until he came while Kanako went around trying to find any notes to put on her dragon flying toy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont mind the spelling mistakes its like 11pm and I still didnt study for my chemistry midterm yet eyyyyyy also Kanako is so lovely me and daisy cant stop talking about her please love her she is innocent and needs love


	3. The Matchmaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lifetime could pass, but their love would still show in their eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa and Iwa introduced their daughter to the lady that helped them meet.

The first day Kanako went to school, Oikawa cried. Iwa had to drag him back to the car, really thinking it was Kanako that would be crying not wanting to leave them. Oikawa took that day off and kept passing by the school, finding other worried parents that were secretly checking on their children too.

When Kanako was done with school she ran out excited to tell her parents what happened. Kuroo and Bokuto got in the house using the spare key waiting for Iwa and Oikawa to come back home with Kanako so they could hear everything she did.

She hasn't failed most of their expectations. They mostly thought she wasn't going to fight anyone until maybe the second day of school but she proved them wrong. She went on and on about how she made so many friends and was so happy she could fly.

That night Kanako cried. She came late at night into Oikawa and Iwa's room holding a ugly teddy bear she practically ruined with paint and walked up to them asking to sleep besides them. Iwa picked her up and started pacing the room with her to get her back to sleep, saying if she wanted to talk it wasn't a problem, despite the tired bags under both Iwa and Oikawa's eyes.

Iwa and Oikawa already knew the story from Kiyoko. Kanako's first adoptive parents left her at preschool and had the orphanage pick her. Kiyoko warned Oikawa and Iwa that she might have a hard time at school if she starts worrying that they would leave her. 

Oikawa pushed himself out of bed, Iwa and Kanako turned to look at him confused. He walked over to the closet and opened it, bending down to grab a box before standing up. He walked with the box over to turn on the lights, the sudden brightness having them all squint their eyes. Oikawa then sat on the edge of the bed and held the box close to his chest. 

Iwa recognized the box right away, the box filled with years of notes and tiny gifts and pictures. He walked over and sat besides Oikawa, placing Kanako over his lap. "See this?" Oikawa asked, looking over to his daughter before glancing back at the box. Kanako nodded slowly, studying the box intensely, as if it was a hidden treasure.

"This box has things that mean a lot to me, it sounds silly but I would rather die before losing them," He said, casting his eyes down, unsure if it was because he was tired or felt emotional "But I want you to have this box Nako. You can do whatever you want with it. It's all yours. I want you to know you mean everything to me and Hajime." He said, handing the box over to the little girl.

If she was any little kid she wouldn't have taken this seriously, but Kanako understood. She was too wise for her age, too smart and sassy for her own good. She took the box and held it close to her chest, dropping the teddy bear in the process, not even glancing as if fell. She stared into Oikawa's eyes before nodding. She pushed herself off Iwa's lap and looked at them "I won't lose it. I promise." She said.

Iwa nodded proudly "I know you won't. You're a good girl." He said as Oikawa then huffed loudly and began shooing her "Now now, go back to sleep you have school tomorrow. Naughty girl waking papa up." He said with a pout as Kanako giggled before smirking at him, knowing deep down he cared for her. 

She went back to her room, placed the box under her bed and tried to place as much toys around it for protection. She knew Oikawa and Iwa were different. She knew they weren't going to leave her behind. Oikawa just trusted her with a box that he would die for. She promised herself three things that night:1-She was going to protect that box, 2-She was going to always deliver their silly notes and 3-She was never going to cry over such thoughts again.

 ~                 ~               ~            ~            ~            ~            ~           ~          ~          ~           ~          ~           ~             ~ 

Years passed and Oikawa and Iwa never stopped with the notes, even after Kanako started reading them before delivering them, telling them how cheesy or stupid they were. She stopped seeing it surprising that they would rather send notes with her going back and forth then sit in the same room and talk. 

When Kanako turned 8, Bokuto and Akaashi got married and she insisted on someone getting an owl to take pictures with Bokuto and Akaashi during the wedding. They got the owl and took pictures, and when it was time for the man that brought the owl to leave, Kanako tried to fight him so he would 'free' the owl. Bokuto said he wanted to fight too but Akaashi held him back.

When Kanako turned 10, Kuroo and Kenma got married and she was the flower girl that insisted on wearing bright green shoes. Oikawa made sure to crop her feet out of all the pictures before posting them online. Kuroo made sure to post the pictures with Kanako's green shoes, matching his own, showing.  

When Kanako turned 12, she became best friends with the girl Suga and Daichi adopted. Kanako would run from her house to Suga and Daichi's house to play with Rei. Suga would usually call Oikawa to tell him yes your daughter is over she isn't lost she didn't run away. 

When Kanako turned 15, she almost punched a man in the face for trying to flirt with Oikawa when it was clear with Oikawa's fake smiles and nods he was not interested. Oikawa tried to act mad and ground her, Iwa was too happy he told her she can have a way-before-your-birthday gift. It was pretty clear to everyone Oikawa was still the baby in the family.

When Kanako turned 16, her parents got the news that someone they knew a long time ago was dying.

 ~                 ~               ~            ~            ~            ~            ~           ~          ~          ~           ~          ~           ~             ~ 

' _Iwa-chan, did you figure out which hospital is Jan-san at yet?_ '

' _I'm working right now, stop talking for two minutes and stop bothering Nako she's trying to eat._ '

' _By answering me you are also bothering Nako-chan. She said it was no big deal anyways. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯_ '

' _Your face is a big deal_ ' 

"Are you really going to send that to him dad? He's going to start crying again."

"Ugh fine. Let me rewrite that." 

' _I'll look for the hospital right now babe._ '

' _You are the best iwa-chan ƪ(˘⌣˘)ʃ_ '

 ~                 ~               ~            ~            ~            ~            ~           ~          ~          ~           ~          ~           ~             ~

Oikawa, Iwa and Kanako walked slowly to the room they were told Jan was in. Kanako has never met Jan before but she heard so much. "She used to always let us leave those ugly love notes all around the library. It was so embarrassing." Oikawa said, despite the fact that he still does it.

When they walked in, Jan looked just a little older than when Oikawa and Iwa saw her last. She still looked tough with the frown on her face, as if she would get out of bed and beat Oikawa up. Iwa smiled at her before walking in and placing white flowers on the nightstand besides her "White for your hair." He said with a soft smile, as if it was an inside joke from long ago.

Jan rolled her eyes, a smile crawling up on her face "How is the doctor life like Iwaizumi?" She asked. Iwa sighed "Troublesome really." He said before turning to point at Oikawa "I hope you still remember his name." He said as Oikawa laughed "Jan-san can never forget my name. It was always your name she forgot. Right Jan-san?" Oikawa asked.

"Sadly yes." She said as Oikawa gasped then frowned "Mean, you are still so mean." he said then pointed at Kanako "Take a guess what's her name!" He said as Jan stared at the girl hard before looking up "I don't know, probably Iwaizumi is the last name though." She said.

Kanako and Iwa laughed as Oikawa frowned "You've been to our wedding Jan-san, of course her family name would be Iwaizumi. What a terrible guess." He said. Jan gave a ow groan "Oh Tooru, I'm old and dying I don't need to hear criticism on my guessin- oh Tooru don't cry."

 ~                 ~               ~            ~            ~            ~            ~           ~          ~          ~           ~          ~           ~             ~

When they left, the doctors told them she only had a month top to live, which Iwa guessed when he first saw her. Oikawa said he was going to visit her everyday, but later that day was called and told about the upcoming project he had to do, meaning he was going to spend most days at work. Iwa didn't bother promising when he knew how busy he was this month,

Kanako though, she knew she was free. It was October, the weather was still nice outside. She thought everyday after school she could walk to the hospital and visit Jan. She called Rei and told her about her genius plan, Rei had no choice but to go along with it. 

The next day at school Kanako couldn't wait to leave so she had no choice but to call Uncle Kuroo and  ~~beg~~  ask him to help her out of school. "Can I bring Bokuto along?" Kuroo asked as Kanako nodded "Come fast, I have a math test next class and I didn't study for it."

In less than half an hour Kanako got a text message saying ' _Get ready. Don't freak out._ ' from Bokuto. 3 minutes later the fire alarm went off, the teachers got everyone into lines and took them out. Kanako saw Bokuto and Kuroo waving to her from the gates outside. After the teacher checked that Kanako was there, she snuck out and high-fived her two uncles. "We are going to get in soo much trouble." Kuroo said with a smirk.

Bokuto laughed "It's okay bro, we had masks on. Don't worry Nako, we were like ninjas!" He said. Kanako decided to thank them by taking them for icecream. After they had the icecream she said she had to go. Kuroo told her she better not be meeting up with bad kids or a secret lover and Bokuto ironically told her to stay out of trouble.

She promised to message them every hour to keep them updated on where she was then left. She messaged Rei telling her to meet her at the hospital when school was over then messaged Oikawa saying ' _Do you know where Uncle K is? I heard he started a fire somewhere!!_ ' before getting a message from Akaashi ' _I think I lost Bokuto-san. Call me if you see him._ '

 ~                 ~               ~            ~            ~            ~            ~           ~          ~          ~           ~          ~           ~             ~

Kanako never thought she would enjoy the company of an old lady so much. Jan seemed so young when talking to Kanako, and Kanako felt so much older when talking to Jan. "Your parents were such lovebirds, they messed up my library and I think they made out there sometimes." She said as Kanako stuck her tongue out "Ewww!" She squealed. 

Jan genuinely smiled at her "You act so much like Oikawa." She said as Kanako nodded "I'm better though. I don't cry at anything. I haven't cried since I was 6." She said, showing off with a smile big. "You look like Iwaizumi more. Good for you, if you don't look tough you would get eaten alive." Jan said sighing.

"Oh I know. I'm really athletic so it's not just looks."

"Do you play anything?"

"Yeah, volleyball."

"What position?"

"Setter. My best friend is a spiker!"

"Are you two on the same team?"

"Yeah!"

"Don't call me a matchmaker, because it's not like I got your parents together, but I always heard setters and spikers are match made in heaven."

"Me and Rei!? I don't think so-"

Rei

Kanako stopped as her phone started ringing, she pulled it out of her pocket and looked at the called ID. It was Rei, Kanako gave Jan a funny look before answering "Hey...Yeah I'm on the second floor....Ask the head nurse for room 204....Mmhmm...Okay see you in five." she said hanging up before rolling her eyes at the smirking Jan "Oh stop that, I don't like her." She said. 

 

 

~                 ~               ~            ~            ~            ~            ~           ~          ~          ~           ~          ~           ~             ~

"Isn't she such a nice old lady?" Kanako asked while her and Rei walked back home. Rei was quiet for the most part, only talking when she was around people she was comfortable with. Rei nodded slowly at Kanako, pushing her silver hair behind her ear as the wind got stronger. 

Rei gave Kanako a glance that told her to walk faster so they wouldn't be home late. Suga already called several times telling Rei to get home before it's dark so she would at least have time to study.

"I'll just cheat you off my test tomorrow." Kanako promised with a playful wink as she hooked her arm into Rei's and hurried up. She dropped Rei home, apologized to Daichi and Suga for being a bad friend and keeping their daughter out for too long before she went home herself.

No one was there to her luck. Oikawa left several notes around the fridge for her and Iwa. ' _I'm going to be super late today! Just reheat the leftovers <3 -Paps_' ' _Also Nako-chan clean your room!_ ' ' _Iwa-chan don't stay up late waiting for me, I might go over to Kuroo's for a while._ ' ' _Nako-chan make sure Iwa-chan doesn't stay up too late, and you too you naughty girl!_ '

Kanako grabbed the notes meant for her and placed them neatly on the side of the fridge before pulling the leftovers out and reheating them. Around the time Kanako had the plates set up for her and Iwa, Iwa walked in. "How's work?" Kanako asked as Iwa groaned loudly "Let's not talk about that." He said.

They sat down and ate before Kanako felt her phone buzzing, she pulled it out and looked at the message from Kuroo ' _I can NOT believe you snitched on me/_ ' She chose to ignore that with a smile on her face before Iwa asked her what was funny.

"Nothing, it's just Rei. She sent me a funny joke." Kanako lied. Iwa nodded thoughtlessly before getting up to put his plate away then glancing at the note on the fridge "How late is too late?" He asked as Kanako shrugged "I don't know, ask him." She said.

Iwa nodded slowly before he took the note off and replaced it with one of his own and wrote quickly ' _How late is too late?_ ' before turning around and walking to the living room. 

 ~                 ~               ~            ~            ~            ~            ~           ~          ~          ~           ~          ~           ~             ~

For two weeks everyday Kanako visited Jan without Oikawa and Iwa knowing. Sometimes Rei came along, sometimes she couldn't. "My parents." She would say with a frown as Kanako nodded understanding "If my parents weren't so overworked then I'd relate." She said.

She wouldn't though. Even if Oikawa and Iwa were at home, she had the freedom to go and come as she pleases. Iwa trusted her and Oikawa merely worried for the people on the street that would bump into Kanako. 

At the beginning of the third week Kanako couldn't visit before she had to babysit the neighbor's 4 year old son. "I'm only going to be gone a few hours." The neighbor promised, thanking Kanako so much for agreeing on such a late notice.

Kanako didn't have a problem with watching the boy, but she had a problem with how many hours were a few hours. The boy's mother was probably going to come back when visiting times are over at the hospital. 

"Hey Haku," Kanako called out to the little boy as he walked TV. He turned to her tilting his head, questioning what she wanted as she walked over to him "Want to meet an old dying lady?" She asked.

The boy nodded slowly and unsure before Kanako clapped her hands together "It's going to be fun I promise!" She said. By the time she dressed the boy up and was ready to finally leave, it was already too dark.

~                 ~               ~            ~            ~            ~            ~           ~          ~          ~           ~          ~           ~             ~

"Dad wake up." Kanako said as she grabbed Oikawa's shoulder's and shook them gently but with a little force. "Hmmmm!" Oikawa hummed as he tried to push Kanako away, when he couldn't move her he decided to grab her and pull her into the bed too.

"Don't be like this." Kanako said, grumpily cuddling closer to Oikawa for warmth under the

sheets. Oikawa nuzzled her cheek and opened his mouth slowly "Don't be like this." He said, almost begging her to not force him out of bed. 

Kanako groaned and tried to pull away "Come on, you have work and I woke up late I need a ride to school." She said as Oikawa moved away from her, as if her negative vibes affected him and his beauty sleep "Go run to school or something." He said as Kanako sighed, glaring at him as she did.

The two stayed like that for a while before Oikawa decided to speak. "Get me my phone, I'm calling sick." He said as Kanako handed over her own phone "Can you call in sick for me too?" She asked. Oikawa seemed to wake up then, forcing himself to sit up as he pointed towards the door "Go to school right now. You can't be late!"

~                 ~               ~            ~            ~            ~            ~           ~          ~          ~           ~          ~           ~             ~

"You're telling me Oikawa called in sick just to sleep in and he wouldn't even let you stay home? That's rude."

"I know! Dad would have let me stay him but he left at like 5 in the morning."

"Being a doctor is hard. Being sick is hard. Everything is hard."

"I mean...you aren't really sick either Uncle K, you're faking it too."

"...."

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone I'll- Did you hang up on me?? Uncle K?? Kuroo! OH MY GOD REALLY??"

~                 ~               ~            ~            ~            ~            ~           ~          ~          ~           ~          ~           ~             ~

' _How much longer is left for her?_ '

' _Don't think about it Tooru._ '

' _I can't. We have to go visit her at least one last time._ '

' _You can go. I want to remember her like the last time I saw her. She probably looks so much worse now._ '

~                 ~               ~            ~            ~            ~            ~           ~          ~          ~           ~          ~           ~             ~

Iwa wasn't wrong. Kanako noticed since the one day she missed from babysitting that Jan has gotten so much worse. She must of not noticed it because she saw her everyday.

Jan wasn't able to talk much now either. It was mostly Kanako talking now. She told Jan about the things Oikawa and Iwa did. "Last year, paps tried to get dad to buy him icecream. Dad was so tired to actually get his wallet out and give paps some money so paps grabbed the wallet from dad's pocket. I don't know how it happened but the pocket held onto some part of the wallet and when paps pulled it dad's pants ripped! The money flew everywhere." She said laughing.

She noticed Jan was laughing too, a quiet laugh that consisted more of shaking than actual laughter. Kanako wondered if it hurt laughing. She wanted to ask Jan but she stopped, telling herself Jan would say something if it hurt.

It did hurt Jan, but she never told.

~                 ~               ~            ~            ~            ~            ~           ~          ~          ~           ~          ~           ~             ~

"Doctors say tomorrow is her last day, they're going to give her a pill and kill her." Kanako told Rei as they sat together under a tree during the break. "Tomorrow morning or night?" Rei asked quietly as Kanako shrugged "Either way no visitors are allowed tomorrow. Today is the last day." She said.

Rei wasn't sure what to say as she grabbed onto Kanako's hand and rubbed it to comfort her. Kanako didn't move at that. She said she was okay while Rei nodded "It's not for you then, it's for me." she said as she continued rubbing their hands together.

After school Rei decided to walk with Kanako to the hospital. Jan seemed even better than the days before. "How are you?" She whispered tiredly as the two girls walked in. "Eh, barely passed the English test." Kanako muttered as Rei rolled her eyes. 

"So what do you want to talk about today Jan? Or you just want to rest up?" Kanako asked, she always felt bad she didn't ask if Jan wanted to stay alone. It was just annoying at Kanako that no one came to visit Jan, not even her own parents.

"I'll rest up when I die, and before talking," Jan whispered tiredly as she pointed at a few papers by the bedside "Those are for your parents. Make sure they get them." She said as Kanako stood up and took the papers before nodding quickly. "Don't worry, they will get them." She said before sitting down.

They talked about a match that happened at school. Rei seemed to loosen up a little and talk more, just enough for Jan to confirm to herself they were a match. When the nurse got in and said it was time to leave, Kanako got up slowly, leaned over Jan and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. 

Jan motioned Kanako to come closer again then whispered "She's a keeper, don't lose her." before pointed at Rei. Rei hasn't noticed as she stood by the door frame waiting for Kanako as she texted her parents. 

Kanako nodded before smiling "Thank you. Enjoy heavens without me." She said, glad Jan wasn't the type of person to have a problem with the mentioning of death. Jan smiled back, glad Kanako wasn't the girl to cry at the mention of death.

As Rei and Kanako began walking home, Kanako looked at the letters, stopping as she saw one written ' _Dear Kanako-san_ ' before turning to look at Rei "She wrote me one! That's so sweet of her!" She said.

"Don't start crying."

"Me? Never."

~                 ~               ~            ~            ~            ~            ~           ~          ~          ~           ~          ~           ~             ~

Oikaw and Iwa looked at the letters their daughter handed to them with a frown. "You went and saw her everyday." Oikawa muttered, guilty he couldn't see Jan at all in the past 4 weeks. 

"She was alone, I felt like she needed someone. She also related to the crap of dealing with your notes to each other so that was friendship material right there." Kanako whispered with a shrugged as Iwa nodded slowly "Well thank you for being there for her." he said.

"No big deal. I heard the funeral was in a few days. No offence but I don't want to go. I think I'll try to stop them from burying her." She said. "I don't want to go too." Oikawa said, for the reason that he wasn't worthy of being there for her when she was dead if he wasn't there for her when she was alive.

Iwa felt the same way but said he was going. Kanako pushed herself up "Well I'm going to sleep, See you guys tomorrow." She said walking away to her room. Oikawa then turned to look at Iwa "I don't want to read the letter." He said.

"We have to at least do that."

"I'm going to cry."

"You're going to cry either way. Just open it."

~                 ~               ~            ~            ~            ~            ~           ~          ~          ~           ~          ~           ~             ~

' _Dear Oikawa,_

_You've become such a grown man I'd be proud if I haven't heard all the stories Kanako has told me. You can be so mean to her sometimes. She's honest and admit it was sometimes her fault you are over the edge, so don't worry about that._

_I know we haven't seen each other much during the past 10 years now, am I right?  I find it a little hard to imagine just 17 years ago you were in my library a young boy fallen head over heels for a guy you haven't seen before._

_The last time I saw you reminded me so much about what true love feels like. You still had that look in your eyes when looking at Iwaizumi. Makes me a little happier about finally dying and seeing my husband again._

_If heavens exist you know where I'll be. I'm going to be optimistic for your sake and not think about the odds that heavens isn't real. Please don't cry. If you're going to cry be quiet, I'm sure people somewhere are trying to study._

_Take care_

_-Jan-san._ '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end!! Me and Daisy are planning on writing a new fanfic that's like a haikyuu spin off for their kids with Kanako and Rei and all the other ships kids <3 
> 
> Sorry not sorry I had to kill Jan, she was like almost 80 here or something like she gotta die. Not much iwaoi here tbh also not sorry lol!


End file.
